


Rainy Day.

by starlightwatch



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil
Genre: Claire Redfield - Freeform, Claire’s obsession with old songs is cute, F/F, Fluff, Resident Evil / You, Resident Evil / reader, rainy day, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwatch/pseuds/starlightwatch
Summary: you spend a rainy day with your girlfriend, claire redfield.
Relationships: Claire Redfield & Reader, Claire Redfield / Reader, Claire Redfield / You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Rainy Day.

Swells of rain rapidly thwap on the windows of your shared apartment, rumbles of thunder somewhere in the distance followed by the crackle of lightning. It’s early, not even six yet, and you find yourself being pulled out of your slumber by the sounds outside. Beside you the brunette beauty you called your girlfriend slept soundly, strands of hair covering her cheeks after escaping her ponytail of the night. 

You’re cold and in need of turning the air conditioning up a few degrees so you quietly slip out of the bed, ignoring the stinging cold tiles on your bare feet and shuffle out of the bedroom. Your first stop is the kitchen for something to quench the dryness in your throat, then you’re moving down the hallway towards the bathroom. Before you can even bother touching the thermostat, a groggy voice calls your name. 

You huff, sort of speed walking down the hallway to the bedroom and poke your head in. 

Claire’s just barely poking her face out from underneath the covers, only enough to allow her to see and speak to you. Everything else remains shielded from the outside world. “Come lay back down,” she pleads, voice thick with tiredness and slight annoyance at being awake at such an hour. She’d had a long week, finally being able to relish her weekend time with you was beyond welcome. 

“Just let me turn up the air first, it’s cold.” You smile at her, ignoring the way she childishly glares at you. Her hands clutch at the plum blanket covering her body, temple resting on a pillow. 

“Come lay down, I’ll keep you warm!” She pleads, eager for you to lay back down and enjoy the down time with her. “Please?” She gives you a puppy dog look, lips curving into a small grin at your fading goal. 

Who were you to deny her of her request? 

You relent to her request, abandoning your previous task to climb back underneath the covers with her. She quietly cheers, scooting closer to you so she can wrap her arm around your waist and tug you closer. Her chin rests on your shoulder and you’re greeted by waves of blue staring back at you. Maybe she was made in heaven after all. 

Claire’s fingertips gently brush indescribable patterns over your skin, hushed words escaping her lips and yours whenever you see fit to disrupt the tip tap sound of the rain. It’s blissful, this way, just the two of you. No catastrophic conditions, no nightmares, just the faint feeling of Claire’s chest rising and falling, the blanket rustling whenever she scoots around and her voice. Her voice, something you so often find yourself getting mesmerized by; silk or velvet, you’re unsure, but the sound is something you’ve relentlessly committed to memory. 

Every now and again, you’ll feel your eyes flutter from the heavy wave of sleep washing over you. The sound of rain meshing with the sound of Claire’s humming–you’re certain it’s the tune of ‘If You Leave Me Now’ by Chicago–is enough to lull you into a groggy state. 

“Claire,” you whisper, voice softened and cracked by the need to sleep. She hums for you to continue. “I’m trying to sleep, shut up.” 

Her humming persists into the chorus but you feel her lips curve upwards against your shoulder blade. “I love you too, lover girl.” 

As your eyes begin to droop further into sleep, you hear her humming shift to ‘Waiting for a Girl like You’ by Foreigner. 

You whisper along to the part of the song she’s reaching, words barely audible in your drowsy state. Claire chuckles at your groggy need to assist her, to tease her for her love of old songs. 

Her voice, velvety smooth breaks through your quietned mind.

“Glad my girl is already right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> my lover girl who i would die for. i love her so much.


End file.
